Rayon Lunaire
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: OS sur les Maraudeurs. Première pleine lune.


Coucou !

Voilà une petite histoire écrite en une heure sur le thème « **Accompagner** »

Enjoy !

**Rayon lunaire**

_**POV Sirius**_

Remus me paraissait bien pale. Vraiment pale. Je le regardai avec inquiétude alors qu'il se contentait de jouer avec la nourriture qu'il avait dans son assiette. Il m'inquiétait tellement que je me mis même à cesser de m'empiffrer. Je donnai un coup de coude à James qui grogna en relevant la tête vers moi. Je lui fis silencieusement signe de regarder Remus. Habituellement il aurait tout de suite remarqué nos regards sur lui, insistants ou non. Le fait qu'il ne le remarque pas était une preuve de plus qu'il n'était pas dans on assiette.

Evidemment, nous savions pourquoi il était dans cet état. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous étions d'autant plus inquiets. Bien que Remus sache que nous savions, il ignorait tout de même certaines choses. Nous lui avions promis de l'aider à surmonter cette partie de lui, d'être là pour lui. Il ignorait en quoi consistait notre vraie solution, mais il ne tarderait pas à le découvrir, la pleine lune était demain soir.

Je soupirai, j'étais impatient, mais aussi effrayé et triste. Triste que Remus ai à souffrir ainsi, qu'il doive tout le temps inventer une tante décédée ou une grand-mère malade, effrayé parce que finalement nous ignorions si ça allait vraiment marcher, si nous n'aurions pas trop peur face à lui. Et impatient… parce qu'il faut bien avouer que c'est tout de même une aventure excitante ! La plus grande de ma vie !

J'aurai voulu, à cet instant, faire quelque chose pour Remus. L'aider, le soutenir. Mais quoi ? Je ne pouvais pas lui révéler ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire, il refuserait tout net. Et je ne pouvais non plus lui dire que ce n'était rien et que tout se passerait bien : ça serait un mensonge. Et Remus le savait bien, inutile d'essayer de le duper. J'ai échangé un regard désolé avec James et Peter, nous aurions tous les trois voulu faire quelque chose pour lui. Pourtant nous savions aussi tous trois que nous ne pouvions rien faire. Alors je baissai la tête sur mon assiette, jouant à présent moi aussi avec la nourriture au lieu de l'engloutir, tout comme mes trois autres compagnons.

Je ne relevais la tête que lorsque je senti un regard sur moi. Je cherchais alors avec empressement la source de cette observation prolongée. A coup sûr encore une fille à qui je plaisais, donc ça n'était pas très important en soi, mais je devais quand même savoir si elle était mignonne et si elle valait le coup ou non.

Cependant, le regard que je trouvais n'avait rien du regard d'une jeune fille mignonne ou intéressante mais plus tout d'un vieillard un peu taré mais puissant. Dumbledore. Le Directeur. Je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment bon signe qu'il me fixe. Je n'avais rien fait cette fois ! Il dû lire mes pensées car il sourit en secouant légèrement la tête.

Bon, on ne m'accusait de rien alors. Tant mieux. Autant j'apprécie d'être puni pour _mes_ méfais, autant j'apprécie moyennement d'être pris pour le coupable d'autres blagues. D'une, elles étaient rarement aussi bien réussies que les nôtres, de deux cela voulait dire que les gens n'étaient pas capable de reconnaître la signature des Maraudeurs. Cela dit nous étions tous flattés, Remus peut-être un peu moins, que nous soyons les personnes auxquelles tout le monde pense en premier lorsqu'il s'agit de blagues.

Cependant, Dumbledore ne cessa pas de me regarder avec son regard de vieux fou. Vous savez, celui un brin malicieux de celui qui sait quelque chose que les autres ignorent. Je senti mon cœur s'accélérer. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être au courant de nos projets n'est-ce pas ?

Je détournais alors la tête, paniqué, essayant de me rassurer moi-même. Peut-être qu'il trouvait juste bizarre le fait que les Maraudeurs aient cette mine ? Oui ça devait être ça, pensais-je en me rassurant encore une fois.

Finalement nous nous levions enfin de table pour rejoindre notre dortoir. Peter trébucha sur le banc et je ne pu m'empêcher de me moquer gentiment, ce qui le fit bafouiller alors qu'il rougissait à vu d'œil, me faisant davantage rire. James parti devant, certainement encore pour se mettre les cheveux en pétards devant Evans. Quant à moi je posai une main sur l'épaule de Remus, qui était tellement à l'ouest qu'il n'avait pas remarqué notre départ.

Il sursauta.

« Tu viens Rem ? » lui dis-je d'un ton léger, bien que je su que je devais plutôt sembler inquiet.

Il ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête en se levant péniblement.

Il allait passer la nuit au dortoir, mais dès la première heure demain il serait dans la pièce cachée de l'infirmerie pour les prochains jours. Officiellement son oncle avait eu un accident de voiture dans la nuit qui va suivre et Remus devait donc se rendre à son chevet s'assurer de sa santé. Il faut avouer que depuis que nous étions tous les trois dans la confidence, ses excuses pour s'absenter étaient bien plus plausibles et originales. Remarquez, ça n'était pas difficile de faire pire que lui. C'était assez flagrant que sa grand-mère n'a pas pu mourir cinq fois de suite…

D'habitude nous aurions passé une petite soirée sympa à se faire des vacheries, des batailles d'oreillers, manger des cochonneries, parler de cochonneries – notez que ces deux mots ne sont pas du tout employés dans le même sans – et autres fantaisies. Cependant aucun de nous n'était d'humeur, comme chaque veille de pleine lune. Remus s'endormit avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller et nous ne tardâmes pas à faire de même.

La nuit prochaine serait riche en émotion, nous devions profiter de cette nuit pour stocker le maximum d'heure de sommeil possible !

Heureusement, avec James nous avions réussi à piquer des potions revitalisantes à l'infirmerie donc nous pourrons tenir le coup le lendemain de la pleine lune et ainsi passer inaperçu. Cependant, le regard malicieux de Dumbledore hanta ma nuit – n'y voyez rien de malsain je vous prie !

Le lendemain, nous avons réussi à convaincre Mme Pomfresh de nous laisser voir Remus quelques minutes avant qu'il ne soit transféré à la Cabane Hurlante. Il était vraiment faible et pale. Sa nuit lui promettait d'être douloureuse. Je baissai les yeux, je ne supportais pas de voir un de mes amis dans un tel état, je les aime trop pour les voir souffrir.

« Ca va aller Rem » dis-je tout de même tout doucement.

Certes ça n'irai pas vraiment, mais ça irait déjà mieux que d'habitude, du moins j'espère. Je n'aimerais pas me rendre compte que nous avons passé tellement de temps à nous entraîner, pour rien finalement.

Ensuite, nous nous sommes faufilés sous la cape de James, cape que nous avons ensuite cachée dans un buisson pour la nuit. Nous avons vu, au loin, le professeur McGonagall, Mme Pomfresh et Dumbledore conduire Remus à la Cabane Hurlante, qui ne portait jamais aussi bien son nom que pendant les nuits de pleines lunes.

Nous nous sommes cachés à une distance raisonnable, attendant que les trois adultes ne sortent et rentrent au Château. Mais en partant, Dumbledore regarda dans notre direction et sourit. Nous nous sommes regardés. Il était impossible qu'il nous ai vu, donc il était forcément fou, ça ne faisait que se confirmer avec le temps !

Finalement nous sommes enfin sortis de notre cachette. J'inspirai un bon coup.

« A toi Peter, commence », dis-je finalement.

Nous nous sommes regardés un instant avant qu'il ne s'exécute. Nous étions arrivés au point de non retour. C'était notre dernière chance de faire demi-tour, après cela, il serait trop tard. Pourtant, en nous regardant à tour de rôle, nous avons tous compris qu'il était hors de question de changer d'avis. Remus avait besoin de nous. Nous étions ses amis, c'était notre rôle d'être là après tout, de l'accompagner dans les bons moments comme dans les pires – non, je ne compte pas lui faire une demande en mariage – même si les pires étaient vraiment… eh bien pire justement.

Peter se réduisit alors progressivement en rat. James le suivit très rapidement, laissant sa place à son majestueux cerf dont il était si fier. Finalement, après une dernière inspiration, je me transformais à mon tour. James avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, mon animagus chien était beaucoup plus chouette que son cerf. Franchement en plus les cerfs ça n'est pas courant, un chien et un rat c'est déjà plus discret et normal. Mais ne lui dites pas que j'ai dis ça.

Et voilà, nous étions finalement là, tous les trois, soudés, transformés. C'était la première fois que nous étions transformés tous les trois en même temps et dans la nature.

Nous avions encore quelques minutes avant que Remus ne se transforme, nous en profitions donc pour nous dégourdir les pattes et nous échauffer pour une nuit qui promettait d'être inoubliable.

Finalement, comme convenu, Peter alla bloquer le Saule Cogneur protégeant l'accès à la Cabane Hurlante, ce qui nous permit de nous y faufiler tous les trois. C'est avec une certaine appréhension que nous avons arpenté les couloirs jusqu'à tomber sur Remus. Il n'eût pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ou de vraiment comprendre que nous étions car la transformation commença.

Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil, d'aussi horrible. Mon cœur se serra en entendant les cris de Remus, c'était inhumain de souffrir autant. Je jappais. J'aurai voulu l'aider, je ne supportais pas de me sentir inutile ainsi. Pourtant je n'avais pas le choix.

Enfin, la transformation fut achevée. Il y eu un instant de blanc entre nous. D'un côté le loup-garou féroce et excité, de l'autre un rat, un cerf et un chien assez choqués. Finalement, le loup bondit sur nous, les crocs en avants. Le bal commençait !

Nous lui avons échappé un certain temps. Cependant il s'avéra que rester dans la Cabane était trop difficile, nous allions nous faire tuer, nous avions besoin de plus d'espace. Alors je fis ce que je pensais le mieux, mais que James me reprocha du regard. Je conduisis le loup dehors.

Lorsqu'il y fut il marqua un temps d'arrêt, humant l'air. Dieu sait depuis combien de temps il n'était sorti à l'air frais. Il fut tenté de partir vers le village d'où devait sans aucun doute s'élever la bonne odeur du sang humain coulant à flot. Cependant James et moi lui barrions la route. Et il finit par abandonner son idée.

Nous nous mîmes finalement à courir, à se sauter dessus. A jouer. Alors que nous courions, je rattrapais Lunard, qui était en tête de peloton. Je tournais la tête vers lui et nos yeux se croisèrent. Je ne sais pas s'il comprit mes pensées, mais j'en eu l'impression. J'eu même l'impression que quelque part Remus était toujours présent car ses babines s'étirèrent quelque peu dans une forme de sourire ressemblant finalement davantage à une grimace effrayante et menaçante.

_Nous sommes là mon frère. Toujours. _

* * *

><p>Un peu court, je sais, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu, donnez moi votre avis :)<em><br>_


End file.
